villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Greedo
Greedo, son of Greedo the Elder, was a Rodian bounty hunter. Although his father had been an esteemed hunter, and the chief rival of Navik the Red, the younger Greedo had little of his father's prowess and was easily killed by Han Solo in Chalmun's Cantina on Tatooine. Biography Early life Greedo was born on Rodia within the ranks of the persecuted Tetsu Clan. His father, Greedo the Elder, was a well-known bounty hunter whose successes made his family very wealthy. A rival, Navik the Red, leader of the powerful Chattza Clan, targeted the Tetsus, brutally murdering the elder Greedo and taking their wealth. His pregnant wife, Neela, took her then-two-years-old son and father's namesake, along with around two hundred Tetsu Rodians, and fled the planet. Settling on a remote unidentified jungle planet, the refugees began to rebuild their lives. A pact was made between the clan elders to never tell the children of their violent past. Young Greedo and his younger brother Pqweeduk spent thirteen years on that planet. It was the only life he knew; the tall Tendril trees, the water, and the endless days of play. The clan elders were careful to keep details of their past hidden, though Greedo often overheard such discussions. The terminology used was unfamiliar to him, as the isolation of refugee life did not expose him to otherwise commonplace things such as the Galactic Empire, starships, and bounty hunters. His imagination would have continued to run wild until the day when he discovered clues to another life beyond the jungle. Fifteen-year-old Greedo led his brother Pqweeduk deep into the jungle, away from their small village and to a hidden cavern. Within the cavern were three large silver ships, sitting silently in the darkness. A sense of familiarity was stirred, though Greedo could not attach a memory to it. However, it was enough for him to want to know more. That night after his brother had gone to sleep, Greedo asked his mother about the hidden ships. Neela was hesitant at first to divulge such information, lamenting that "Nok loves the past too much," but she gave in, seeing that her son was not about to let his discovery go. Greedo was told only the details his mother felt were relevant to that discussion, including the Rodian Clan Wars and the murder of his father. A month and a day passed when the Tetsu Clan was finally tracked down by Navik the Red. In a flurry of activity, Navik's Chattza warriors descended on the hapless population, killing a number and dispersing the rest. Greedo, Pqweeduk, and Neela barely escaped the carnage and fled into the dense jungle, regrouping with Neela's brothers, Nok and Teeku. Nok explained why he had been visiting the ships as he was maintaining them in preparation for the event that the clan would need evacuated. That day had arrived. The panic-stricken Tetsu Rodians hurried to board the three ships as their pursuers tracked them through the jungle. One of the ships was destroyed before it could close its hatch. Greedo's family and the surviving twenty Tetsus that came with them, however, escaped in the Radion, making the pre-programed jump to Nar Shaddaa, where they hoped to be lost within the myriad of freighter and shuttle traffic that flocked around the heavily-populated moon. It was in Level 88 of the Corellian sector that the refugees began their new lives. For young Greedo, the transition presented a whole new universe of excitement. Star Wars: The Clone Wars During the Clone Wars, Greedo was a bounty hunter stationed on planet Tatooine. At some point, Greedo was hired by Separatist leader Count Dooku to kidnap Che Amanwe and Chi Eekway, who were the daughters of Baron N. Papanoida, the newly elected chairman of the moon of Pantora after the death of the previous chairman. The reason for the kidnappings was to force Pantora into leaving the Galactic Republic and joining the Separatists along with a Federation blockade. Greedo and his fellow mercenaries were successful in kidnapping both daughters. Greedo held Che Amanwe hostage in Mos Eisley on Tatooine while he incarcerated Chi Eekway on board the Trade Federation ship blockading Pantora. Chairman Baron Papanoida and his son and oldest child Ion Papanoida tracked Greedo down to Tatooine in Jabba's Palace and the Chairman forced him to reveal the location of his daughters. Greedo took Baron and Ion to Mos Eisley and led them to the Cantina where Che Amanwe was held. Upon arrival, Greedo betrayed the Pantorans and his followers opened fire on them. The Pantorans were successful in rescuing the Chairman's daughter and defeating the mercenaries, but Greedo escaped. Meanwhile, Sesnator Riyo Chuchi and Padwan Ahsoka Tano rescued Eekway and forced the Federation to cease the blockade. Star Wars IV: A New Hope Greedo watches for Han Solo in Chalmun's Cantina.Added by JMASGoa taught Greedo to be a bounty hunter and Greedo thought he would become a great one, learning from a "master." Soon enough, though, he started to regret his decision when the Imperials attacked the Rebels in Level 88. Greedo, Dyyz, and Goa escaped in Goa's ship, the Nova Viper, just as Level 88 exploded, Greedo's whole family with it. They flew to Tatooine and after landing, Greedo rented a small ship and tagged along on the hunt for the Yavin Vassilika. He hob-nobbed with the galaxy's greatest hunters, though he himself was profoundly out of his element. Nevertheless, he had gotten a taste of the trade.8 Upon his return to Tatooine, Goa helped Greedo find work with Jabba the Hutt, securing a contract on Han Solo. Greedo had encountered Solo twice, demanding payment, but was humiliated both times. He eventually met up with Solo again in a Mos Eisley cantina where Greedo demanded Jabba's cut. Solo, not having that amount of money just yet, was forced to find another solution. Solo prepared his blaster under the table they were sitting at and shot the inexperienced bounty hunter from below. Greedo himself had managed to pull off a shot less than a second before, but missed entirely. Solo then stood up, threw a coin to the bartender, apologizing for the mess, and left the cantina for Docking Bay 94. Although Greedo's death was on Solo's hands, it was actually Greedo's "mentor," Warhog Goa who should be credited with his demise. Goa had tricked an over-matched Greedo into going against Solo after receiving a payoff from two Rodian bounty hunters who were tracking the young novice. Bounty hunters attend the funeral for GreedoAdded by Trak NarDue to the events that drove Greedo and his clan into hiding, he was wary of other Rodians, avoiding conversation if he could. He cared greatly for his family, wanting nothing more than for them to be safe when he fled Nar Shaddaa. Being young, Greedo was not without his short-comings. Over-confident, though immature, he often complained. He was not entirely vigilant to his surroundings, nervous, and easily spooked. However, since tagging along during the hunt for the Yavin Vassilika, Greedo was able to mature. He had gotten a feel for what being a bounty hunter would be like and modeled his reactions as such. This change was most evident when Greedo pursued the bounty on Dionisio. He knew where to go for information and how to complete a mission, giving him a boost of confidence for when he took the contract on Solo. His excitability was reduced and his complaining was almost non-existent. However, Greedo was still a rookie and made amateur mistakes, such as allowing Nok Derrick to get the drop on him in a dark alley. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Assassin Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Villains Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Humanoid Category:Trickster Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Weaklings